Valentine's Day at Otaria
by KarinLockhartFrost
Summary: So there is other fandoms mentioned in here however fairy tail and hetalia are the one's that are mentioned the most...the OC's are paired up with a few of the characters. Read to find out more ;)


**AN: The OC characters are all made up names of my friends. This is my first Valentine's Day fanfic, so please no hate. Also, this was mostly for them, because I wanted to do something more than make them cupcakes and give them cards. But for anybody else, Happy Valentine's Day! And for everybody who is single Happy Forever Alone Day! ;) No hate.**

**Jess' POV**

My name's Jessamyn, but everyone calls me Jess, except for my best friend, he calls me Jessa. I go to this school called Otaria High. It's for people like me. I'm a summoner, I can summon just about anything, and trust me it's ten times better than what Lucy can do, but don't tell her I said that. Right now I'm walking down the corridor towards the news paper club, when I feel someone staring at me. I turn around, but no one is there. _Hm._ _That's weird._

"Jessa-chan!" I look forward again to see Gray running towards me. Gray's an ice mage. He wraps his his arms around my neck.

"G-Gray-sama! What's gotten into you?" I ask. _He never does this...it's normally I who does this to him._

"So I was wondering if tomorrow you want..."

"What? What is it?"

"Would you like to...ya know...go out to dinner tomorrow?" He asks shyly. I feel my face completely heat up.

"Uh...well...um..."

"Ok, I'll be at your dorm at eight." He says. He turns and looks in the direction that he came. He begins to run away and a few minutes later Natsu goes running by. Natsu is a fire mage, him and Gray don't get along too well.

"GRAY!" He yells. "Get your ass back here! I'm not finished with you yet!" I laugh at the two of them. I keep walking slowly getting closer to the newspaper club's room.

"Hey! Jess!" I turn around to see Rachel there. Some people call her Lucy, because she looks like a Lucy, it's pretty funny because her sister is Lucy Heartfilia. Rachel's a celestial wizard just like her sister.

"Yah what is it?"

"You going to the club?"

"Yah, why?"

"I heard that this issue is going to be a big one."

"Huh? Why?" I ask and she just smiles at me. _Seriously what has gotten into everybody?_ I open the door to the club to find it messy as usual. _This is what it looks like when you have somebody like America in charge. Well, that's his other name, since he technically is America...weird how god gave the countries human bodies...though I'm not complaining...they're pretty cute and some others are pretty hot! I mean...well...anyways, it's no secret that Alfred (America's human name) and Arthur (England's human name) are dating; although they think it's still a secret._

"Good thing you two are here. You guys should start cleaning." He says as we walk in.

"Do it yourself." I say to him as I sit down at my somewhat messy area. Rachel sits down at her clean desk area. We begin to type away at our computers. An hour after typing I get this really weird feeling.

"Hey America."

"Yah what is it?"

"Is there someone else in the room besides the three of us?"

"No not by what I can tell. There's just you, Rachel and I." I shrug my shoulders and get back to work. The next thing I know the door slam open and in steps Erza. She storms over to where Rachel is sitting and slams her hands down on Rachel's desk.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rachel asks her calmly.

"I would ask you the same thing!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You told Lucy that I wanted to break up with her!"

"No, why would I do that?"

"Because, you just would!"

"No I love having you two date. Why would you think thi-" Erza begins to laugh. Rachel gets cross with her.

"Laxus!" She yells as she shoves him. Laxus changes back to himself. I sigh. _Laxus just had to go digging through my stuff and find that spell. He even wrote it down so that he could use it whenever. Bastard!_

"If you two have plans take this else where, we have work to do." Alfred says.

"You're not even doing anything! And you're head chief of the paper! I still don't get why but you are! And you can't even do your job right!" I yell at him.

"I am doing something." He says shoving a hamburger into his mouth.

"Eating and supervising do not count! Write an actual article dammit!" I yell at him.

"Jess! Help me! They're coming again." I turn to see Sarah in the doorway panting.

"Are you kidding me!?" I ask annoyed. She comes by me. Next thing we all know, we hear a stampede of people coming to the door.

"Sarah! Come on seriously! Which one of us do you love!?" I feel her shake her head behind me. I watch as Russia and Prussia stand in the doorway nearly killing each other over who she loves most. I sigh. I turn my head and look at her.

"What did you do?" I whisper.

"Nothing."

"Sarah? Did you get into my book again?"

"No, I swear this time it was with Negi." She whispers back to me.

"Tell me about it later." I say and I turn and look at the two boys standing in the doorway.

"Sarah!" The two whine. I make a bat appear out of no where and I point it at them.

"Listen you two! Leave her alone!" Russia takes his pick ax out from behind his back.

"Do you really want to mess with us?" I shiver at the sight of the ax.

"I think...we should be going." I say as I grab Sarah and turn towards the window.

"Oh, no don't even think about it." I hear America say, but it's too late. I jump on his desk and out the window. Sarah and I begin to fall.

"Did you forget that we were on the fifth floor!?" She asks me and we begin to fall.

"Shit!"

"Why do you always do this!?"

"I don't know." I say as I try to keep holding onto her, while holding my skirt down.

"Summon something!"

"Oh right." I say I throw her high enough in the air so that I can cast a spell. A bi-plane comes out of no where and I fall into the front seat. I fly over to where Sarah is and she falls into the back seat.

"Let's go back to the dorms!" I yell over the noise.

"But, won't we get in trouble for using magic outside of-"

"We aren't outside of school so it's all good." I say with a smile. I hear her sigh. We fly back over to the dorms.

**Rachel POV**

I watch as Prussia and Russia run out after Sarah and Jess. Laxus looks at me and grabs my face with his hand. I push him away.

"Will you stop. Seriously, we aren't dating anymore." I say as I walk out of the room.

"Hey what about the article!?" America asks me.

"I'll type it up from home!" I yell at him and begin the long walk down the corridor.

"Hey Rachel!" I turn around to see Andrea there.

"Hi!" I say happily. I hear a small purr from down at her feet. I look down at her feet to see a baby dragon at her feet.

"Uh...that's just...um..."

"Did you steal that?" I ask her.

"It's not a 'that'!" She says strictly. I put my hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay, it's not a that."

"And to answer your question, no, I did not steal her." I look at her questioningly.

"I swear on my life."

"Fine, you swear. I get it. Now I have to go find out where they went."

"Where who went?"

"Jess and Sarah."

"Oh, ok. Have fun. I have to-"

"Andrea!" I look over Andrea to see her sister, Brandi chasing after her.

"Woops look at the time gotta go." Andrea says as she picks up Pina and runs off in the other direction. Soon enough Brandi runs by me and my skirt goes flying up. I hold it down to the best of my abilities. _Geez, they should really learn how to be normal or at least close to it._ Andrea is a shape-shifter and Brandi is a dragon trainer. I keep walking, finding my way to the entrance of the school. I feel an arm wrap around me as I leave the school.

"Hey, Rachel! You heading home?" A familiar feminine voice asks me.

"Yah, where else would I be going?"

"To the library."

"Don't be such a smart ass." I say as I push Erza's arm off of me. I start to walk home and she follows me. After a while I decide to ask something as if it wasn't obvious already.

"Are you going on a date with Lucy?"

"Yah. Why else would I be following you?" I want to argue with her about wanting a night alone, but knowing her she'd win the argument. _They're probably going to come home wasted or in a serious lovey-dovey mode and they're going to keep me up all night again! I mean, it's not that I don't like having the two of them date, but I really wish that they'd have sex in Erza's dorm room rather than ours. I mean Erza basically lives alone. Her roommates never there. _I feel as though someone is behind us, but when I turn around nobody is there. I shrug it off and keep walking with Erza.

"…it." I hear the last part of her sentence.

"I'm sorry what?"

"We'll be sleeping in my room tonight so don't worry about it."

"Well, it's not like I'm complaining about you two sleeping in the dorm room together or anything." I

say, but in reality I'm thinking, _Thank god, now I don't have to go restless tonight! It's been so fucking long since I've had a good night's sleep!_ I think as I keep walking with her.

"Well, then I guess we could sl-"

"No, no, no. You guys go ahead and sleep in your room tonight, you guys need privacy anyways." I say with a smile.

"Ok, then, look I'm only going to be in the room for a minute and then I'm going to take Lucy and we'll be out of your hair for the rest of the night." She says with a smile. I smile back at her, _Yes! Victory! I hit the jackpot!_ We finally reach the dorms and we head inside. I turn to her and say,

"I have to go see if Jess and Sarah are in their dorms, I'll talk to you later."

"Oh so you're not going to be home tonight?"

"No, I will be, just not right now." We say our goodbyes and head off in our opposite directions. I get to Jess' room and knock on the door.

"It's unlocked." I hear from the inside. So I open the door and walk right on in.

"Rachel! How's it going?" Jess asks me as I walk in.

"Oh, good, dealing with Alfred's shit, you know."

"So, what did Alfred have to say?"

"Nothing really. I just walked out of there and I told him that we'd get our columns done tonight."

"You told him what!?"

"Well, I'm sorry. But you know how he is with deadlines."

"Oh sure he gets to slack off while we work our asses off in order to make his damn deadlines!" She says getting pissed. I shrug it off and decide to change the subject.

"Has anyone else gotten the feeling they've been watched at all today?"

"Yah, I did. Remember during our little time in the club room."

"Oh yah. That's really weird."

"Yep sure is."

"So, where's Sarah?"

"Taking a shower."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yep."

"Well, I'm going to go back to my place. See ya." I say with a happy wave as I leave her dorm room. I walk back to mine.

**Sarah POV**

I walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I begin to get dressed. When I'm done I walk out into the living room as quietly as possible. _I don't want to answer her questions for today. _I think as I slowly creep by.

"You really think that you're going to get past me?" I hear her say and she begins to tickle me.

"When and how did you get behind me?" I ask when she's done tickling me.

"Oh you know, creating doors to go into others and all that fun stuff." She says with a smile. I sigh loudly and she grabs my cheeks and moves them so that it looks like I am smiling.

"That's better. Now, tell me why you are running from those two. I know you like one of them, so why?" I sigh and pull away from her hands.

"Because, and it's not that I don't like one of them. I like them both, I just don't know which one I like more."

"WHAT!? Seriously?" She says in an Italian accent.

"Now you are beginning to sound more like Feliciano. You should really cut down your time spent with him."

"But, you see I can't." She says and I turn around to look at her concerned, "Ah, it's nothing too serious, really." She says waving her hands around in front of her face.

"I just hope that Emilie picks the right one for me, you know." Emilie is cupid in training so I'm just waiting.

"Yep, but why do you say that? You've never said that before." _Has she forgotten what tomorrow is?_

"Um..no reason." I say.

"First Gray, then Rachel, now you. Everybody keeps saying weird things about tomorrow. I'm so confused." She says annoyed.

"It's ok, it's nothing to be worried about." I say to her calmly. _Yes it is don't lie. No, I will, this is quite fun after all._

"Do you have a training session tomorrow?" She asks me.

"No, I'm free all day. How 'bout you?"

"I have one in the morning till the afternoon. God this sucks, I hate training."

"Well, it's the only way that you're going to get better at controlling your powers." I say to her in a smart ass kind of way. She sighs.

"I can control my powers fine."

"Then explain to me how that one mortal got here?" She turns bright red at this.

"It's not my fault he just happened to stumble upon one of my doors."

"Well, it's not like the dean can send him back. I mean he knows too much already."

"True."

"You're the one who has to look after the poor kid."

"Tr- HEY! Shut up! Like I said it's not my fa-"

"Speaking of the kid. Where is he?" I ask her.

"He said he was going out. I don't know where though."

"You should really keep a closer eye on that kid. He's become too close to Jack."

"Jack's not that bad of a person."

"Yah, but you know how he influences others."

"True."

"Look I have to go see if the spell wore off of those two."

"You never did tell me why you cast the spell."

"I told you Negi did it. I'll chat with you later." I say as I leave the room. Oh, I forgot to mention what I am. I'm a telepath, I can control things with my mind, read minds, and I can also astral project, meaning I can be in more than one place at a time. _I hope I'll be able to choose by tomorrow._ I think as I sigh and head off to find the two boys...I mean, countries.

**Emilie's POV**

"So I was just thinking..." I drift off into my own thoughts after hearing Emma start her sentence. _So, what if I just give him...no that won't do. I don't even know anymore!_ I think as I throw my hands up into the air. Emma gives me a weird look.

"Uh...it's nothing." I say as we keep walking down the long corridor. We pass by the choir room and hear someone singing.

"Looks like Erick is still here, again." I ignore Emma's comment and peek in on him. After a few minutes, Emma's calling on me, trying to get me to leave with her. After her trying to pull me away for a few minutes I finally decide to leave with her. As we're walking we pass by Italy and Germany who are also known as, Feliciano & Ludwig.

"Hiya ladies!" Feliciano says as we are passing each other. We stop to talk to them.

"Hi, Feliciano." I say somewhat cheerfully.

"What's a wrong?"

"Uh...nothing." I say looking away.

"Hey, Ludwig. You going to ask Angel out tomorrow?" Emma asks him.

"Vell...uh...maybe..." He says turning bright red. He grabs Feliciano's wrist.

"Come on vet's go." He says dragging him away.

"Bye laddies!" Feliciano says and continues talking to Ludwig. Emma and I keep walking down the corridor.

"You know..." She starts but pauses. "cupid can fall in love too. It's not a sin." She says continuing.

"I know...I just don't want to screw up. I have to deal with everybody else's love first and then I'll deal with my own." I say calmly, I look down.

"Most people are together already so you don't really have to deal with them do you?"

"Well..."

"What is it?"

"I actually, have to see how their relationship is and if they are supposed to stay together then I shoot them with a love arrow. If their relationship is going in a terrible direction then I hit them with a temporary one and let them decide whether or not they want to stay together."

"What about the one's who aren't in love?"

"I shoot them with a temporary arrow and let them figure it out, unless of course their love is strong, but they are too scared to tell the other how they feel, then it's a full on love arrow." I say turning around and making a heart for her. She start to laugh.

"What?!" I ask feeling my face burn up.

"You're really into this love thing aren't you?"

"Yah, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason just wondering." I hear my phone begin to ring. I dig into my purse and pull out my watch. It really isn't a watch it's a connection to the higher up cupid. It's just disguised as a watch in case I'm ever in the human world. Emma's just a magician, not much I can say for her, she can use all sorts of magic.

"Cupid," I look down at the watch and the little holographic head on there speaking to me, "it seems as though Jess has forgotten what tomorrow is. You should remind her, or maybe leave her to be surprised."

"But Sir! Tomorrow's-"

"I know very well what tomorrow is!" I'm taken a back by his action, he never once yelled at me, never.

"Well, isn't it tradition at the school for the girls to give the boys that they like chocolates?"

"Yes."

"How is she going to make chocolate if she can't remember? Anyways, tomorrow's the day that Gray's going to ask her out."

"You figure the chocolate part out and I guess that you're just going to have to decide what arrow to use on them. The list of couples and what arrows you are to use on them is waiting on a table in your room. Have fun." He says and then he is gone.

"I hate him on so many levels!" I say balling my hand into a fist. I run off in the other direction towards the dorms. I hear Emma yelling for me to come back but I don't listen. When I get to my room I swing open the door and stomp over to the table.

"Hey, hey. What's the matter Emilie?" Felisha asks me from her spot on the couch.

"Nothing. I have to look at the list."

"What list?"

"The list that only cupid's can see."

"Oh, I get it." I walk over to the table and pick up the list. I skim it, when I see the two names I stop and fall to me knees. I cry.

"What's wrong?" Felisha asks running over to me.

"It's not meant to be, it never was!" I yell through my tears.

"You and..." I push her out of the way and run out of the dorms and towards the woods. _Why? Why?! WHY?!_

**Felisha POV:**

_Why the hell did her higher ups have to do that to her?_ Oh right, introductions, hi I'm Felisha, I'm a book mage. Anything I read or write can come true. I need help with the things that I write because I'm not able to control my powers yet, I normally have to type up my notes in my classes. I hear a knock on the door and I go to answer it. I pause for a moment.

"Hi, Fe-"

"Noah! I never thought you'd come back!"

"I just went hunting for a few days. Calm down." He says with a laugh.

"You went demon hunting! You really expect me to stay calm!" I yell as I hit his chest, not hard but I do. He finally grabs my wrists with one hand and my chin with his other one.

"Do you really thinking that I would leave this world without spending a final Valentines Day with my little shape-shifter?" I feel my face burn up. He leans in but then something white comes flying and hits Noah in the back of the head. Noah turns around holding the back of his head where he had gotten hit. I go and peek out of the door to find a certain snow spirit teenage boy laughing.

"Oh my god you guys were totally going to kiss weren't you!? I'm so sorry for interrupting!" He kept laughing.

"Frost I swear, you will never graduate from here." Noah said as he grabbed his crossbow out of nowhere. _He's really a sweetheart. Unless, you mess with our relationship or just mess with him in general. _I sigh as I watch as Jack keeps laughing at Noah's reaction.

"You want to fight lover boy. Let's fight." _I swear Jack is always looking for a fight wherever he goes. Sometimes though depending on the situation he is just waiting for the right moment to add just a little bit of fun into the mix. _Then some brunette, a little bit taller than Jack comes running up to him and pulls on his arm. _He's completely out of breath. Poor kid, probably been chasing after Jack all day. _

"Jack, you shouldn't be getting into fights with others." Jack turns and looks at the kid. His entire mood changes. _Who is that kid?_

"You're right kiddo." Jack says ruffling his hair and smiling.

"Hey kid," Noah starts and the kid looks at him, "what's your name?"

"J-"

"James Bennett." Jack interrupts him.

"Actually, Jamie's fine."

"Ok then, Jamie. Watch yourself, Jack's a bit of a trouble maker."

"I'm not a trouble-"

"Yah I know already."

"What!?" Jack says looking offended.

"By the way what's your powers?" Noah asks.

"Oh wow would you look at the time." Jack says pretending to look at the time. He grabs Jamie's hand and runs off.

"What's his deal?" Noah asks throwing his cross bow down and turning back to face me. "Now, where were we? Oh yah." He says grabbing my chin. He leans in and kisses me.

**Anonymous:**

**Next day:**

Jess wakes up to the shower running. _I don't want to go to training this morning._ She thinks.

_Well, it's not their fault that your powers just happened to bring a mortal to school._

_Would you stay out of my head?_

_I would if you weren't thinking so loudly!_ She hears the shower turn off.

"Besides, you are the loudest thinker in the morning! It's kind of hard not to block you out!" Her roommate, Megan, says through the other end of the door.

"I'm not that loud of a thinker!" Jess yells at her in a somewhat British tone. Megan comes out fully dressed, in a light blue sweater with an emerald heart in the middle, she is also wearing jeans and her black sketchers.

"Yes you are." Jess gives up and looks at the table.

"What are those?" She asks pointing to the two medium sized boxes.

"Oh, I made chocolates last night and I had left overs, so I made you one with the extra."

"Yah, but what's it for?"

"Are you serious!? Today's like your favorite holiday! How could you forget!?" Megan asks getting all excited. _No, it can't be...Valentines day!_

"Well, it is."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Would I be joking about this?"

"Uh...no." Jess says and she looks at the time. "Shit! I have to go! See yah!" She runs off to her training.

In another room somewhere else in the boys dorms was a very nervous Gray.

"Are you kidding me? It's Valentine's Day!?" A certain dragon slayer exclaims.

"Of course dumb ass!"

"Oh, your one to talk you didn't even know when Christmas was!"

"Shut up!" Now the two are in a full on battle.

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP!" A very thick German accent yelled through the door.

"Why don't you make us!?" Natsu yelled at the closed door.

"Natsu, you know how Germany is in the morning. I wouldn-" The door slams open into Natsu's face.

"What was that?" Germany asks.

"Nothing, just Natsu being a moron again." Gray says with his kind and scared smile.

"Ok, I'm leaving." Germany says closing the door behind him. After Natsu dusts himself off he looks at Gray.

"Anyways, why the hell are you so nervous?"

"I don't know. Why the hell are you in shock?"

"I'm not in shock. I think I know why your nervous."

"Why am I nervous?" Gray asks him trying to stay calm, even though the fire breather is pissing him off.

"You're going to ask her out today aren't you? But then again, there's the problem of having Juvia stalking you."

"Ask who out? I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Oh come on Gray it's no secret, just like it's no secret that Al and Iggy are dating."

"Maybe." Gray mumbles.

"So how are you going to do it? I mean you guys have been best friends since like forever right?"

"Why are you all of a sudden interested?"

"Because."

"That's not a good enough answer."

"Why? Is it a sin for me to be?"

"No, just...just leave me alone." Gray says going out and into the forest. Natsu sighs when the door slams shut. _He's as troublesome as ever._

In another room, two girls are getting ready for the day.

"So where's Pina?" The blonde girl asks.

"Andrea stole her." Brandi replies.

"Are you going to get her back?"

"Well of course. So, did you make chocolate for him?"

"Uh, for who?" The blonde knows very well who the Asian is talking about, though she will forever deny it.

"You know who. Big, muscular, blond boy."

"Psh, no." The blonde says avoiding the girl's stares.

"Fine, I won't say anymore. Just remember though, I want the computer for a day."

"Fine."

"Oh and Angel. Don't forget that he's rough but nice."

"You don't even talk to him."

"No, but I talk to Italy." Angel thinks about this for a minute.

"You're right. Anyways, do you have a certain someone?"

"No, of course not." Brandi says and Angel already knows this. The two sit down and begin to talk about what Angel's plan is for the day.

"God damn training, getting canceled today! Seriously what is this shit!" Jess says getting annoyed at the fact that she woke up at like six in the morning just to go to training and have it canceled on her; once again. _Guess I could always go find Jamie. The principle told me to keep him a secret from the other students. Megan and Sarah are the only ones who know that he's a mortal living on campus for now. _She sighs, "It's no use walking around the school's center like this."

"Jack, do you bring the winters to town?"

"Uh, yah of course kiddo." _That's Jack's and Jamie's voice._ Jess thinks and she hides behind a giant pillar.

"I was actually there when you were just a kid."

"Uh, really?" Jamie asks getting excited.

"Yah, don't you remember? You know that day you went sledding and crashed?"

"Yah. Wait, that was you?"

"Yep." Jack says with a smile.

"Jack, just how old are you?"

"Three hundred and eighteen."

"Wow, your old, but you look so young."

"I'm immortal, what did you think I was mortal."

"Well, I thought you were a magi or something."

"You are exactly who you were when you were a kid."

"What's that mean?" Jamie asks getting nervous. _Don't tell me the kid's falling for Jack's lies._ Jess thinks.

"Look I was only three hundred and ten and I brought snow to you." Jamie looks as though he's remembering something.

"Now I remember! You were with the other guardians right!"

"Yah, there you go."

"Wait, why did I forget?"

"Probably a bad guy, or someone used forget me sand or something like that."

"Really? There's a such thing as that."

"No, but if there was I would have used it on a lot of people all ready."

"Jack?"

"What is it?"

"If you can already control your powers, then why are you here?"

"I lost control of them when I thought I lost you in that car accident, so North sent me here."

"I see." Jamie says. There's a long pause. Jess sneaks a peek from behind the pillar.

_What are you doing?_

_Megan?_

_Who else?_

_Where are you?_

_Behind you?_

_S-seriously?_

_No, not really. I'm actually in the classroom behind you. I can see you through the window. _

_What are you doing in the char...oh I know what you are doing._

"Jack, can I tell you a secret?"_ Hold on they're talking again._

"Yah?" Jack's on one side of the pillar and Jamie's on the other and Jess is in the middle behind the pillar.

"When I was younger, and I saw, you had some really weird feelings towards you. Now, that I'm able to see you again. I realize what those feelings are. Jack...I love you."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Jamie, look I love you too but me and you, we can't be together."

"Why not?" 

"Well, I'm immortal and you're not. You'll die and I'll keep living."

"You're right, but still. I want to be with you forever."

"Jamie, we can't."

"Jack, I've been waiting for you for years now, to come back to me. I've had dreams of you, me, and everybody else playing in the snow when I was young. I didn't understand them but I knew that I was in love with that boy in my dreams." Jess steps out behind Jack and puts I finger up to her lips to Jamie.

"Look Jamie, I understand that you love me al-" He is interrupted by the fact that a) he was just pushed and b) he was pushed into Jamie who locks lips with him. Jess runs off before she gets killed.

Megan, who just happens to be in the charms room behind the entire past situation was waiting for Seamus Diggory. _I hope he comes._ She thinks. She's been praying all night long that he'd show up. The door to the classroom opens.

"Hello?" The Irish accent asks.

"Ah, hi." Megan says and he steps into the room.

"So, it was you."

"Huh?"

"I thought it was you that sent me the note. You know the one telling me to meet you here."

"Oh, yah. Sorry I didn't understand you for a minute." She laughs nervously.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, you see, I wanted." _God she's adorable when she's nervous. Oh wait isn't this the girl who can read minds. Shit she totally heard that. I'm such an idiot. _

"Yah, I am the one who can read minds, the proper term is telekinesis, since I can also transfer thoughts to others." She says her face turning red.

"Um...yah."

"So, um...here." She says shoving the box of chocolate at him. He takes it and she starts to run away but he grabs her wrist.

"Wait! I wanted you to know that, you didn't have to give me a box of chocolates to tell me you loved me. I love you too." He says as she stops fighting and he spins her into a hug. He places the chocolates unto the table.

"I've seen you in charms class. I sit behind you, you're super smart, probably because you read the teachers thoughts for the answers." He says and she pulls away from him.

"No, I don't cheat. I actually have control of my powers, unless I'm nervous or frightened or something like that. Although, my roommate is really loud with her thoughts in the mornings so, I can hear all of her thoughts. You, pay attention to me in class too?" She explains getting nervous again.

"Yah of course I do. You're so adorable." He says with a kind smile. Then he adds, "What am I thinking?" _Would it be weird if I kissed you right now?_

"Uh...no, it wouldn't be." She says and he grabs her chin and pulls her into a kiss. When they break she asks him, "Would you go to the bon fire dance with me tonight?" He of course says yes.

"Ve~ Germany! Are we going to go meet some pretty ladies today?" The Italian asks the German.

"Italy you go ahead and do that. It's more your thing anyway." Italy looks at Germany with disapproval.

"What is wrong with Germany today? He seems kind of down. Hey Germany, want to go play some football for a while, we can go play and have some fun while kicking the ball around. Germany! Germany! Come on let's go play! Germany!?"

"ITALY!" The Italian cowers where he is standing. _I must have annoyed Germany. Maybe I'll stop. _"Listen it is a very important day today. I'm going to go find A..."

"Oh, does Germany have a young lady he is waiting for, or even a man?"

"Italy! You know very well that I have an interest in woman. Anyways, I'm off."

"Oh, Germany! Germany! Can I come with you too?" Germany sighs. _I guess it will not hurt to allow him to come along. It would be better if I can keep an eye on him anyways. _

"Fine, but no running off." He says, the two leave their room.

"Listen here Russia! I am awesome which is why I deserve to be with her." Prussia says to Russia.

"Kolkolkolkolkol. Do you really think that is good enough reason? Do you know one thing about her?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"She...she's a telepath."

"Anything else?"

"No, just that I am awesome!"

"That has nothing to do with her!" The two are about to start a giant war in the middle of the hallway until, a small, almost child-like cough is heard and the two turn to look in the direction of the cough.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but shouldn't it be my decision on who _I _should date? Not that I don't mind the fighting or anything, but still." The girl looks up at the two. Her hair is braided and resting on her right shoulder. "It's very difficult for me to choose between the both of you. Gilbert, you are funny on so many levels. Ivan I think you are funny too but you can also be super serious at times and I like how serious you are. So, this year for Valentine's day, would..." The two boys...countries stare with anticipation waiting for her answer. "Both of you be my Valentine?"

"Uh..." They both look at each other.

"Yah, I guess the awesome me can be your Valentine with him." Gilbert says pointing in the direction of Ivan.

"Da! As long as you become one with mother Russia! Kolkolkolkolkolkol." Russia says laughing. Prussia begins to cower in his place.

"On second thought, you can have just him. I think I'll go find Antonio and Francis." Gilbert runs off in another direction. Sarah looks at Ivan and they both break out laughing.

"If he didn't leave I was going to choose you anyways. I only made one box of chocolates. I feel bad though, I was kinda hoping you two would fight to the death." She says smiling at him. "Also, would you go to the bon fire dance with me?" He nods. She hands him the chocolate and he grabs her hand. They walk out to the courtyard and they run into Angel.

"Hey, have you guys seen Ludwig?"

"No. He might be running around somewhere with Feliciano. Just listen for womanizing and singing." Angel laughs at this, only because it is true. The three say bye and head off in their own directions.

Angel walks around the school trying to find the German. As she's walking by the windows, that are above the soccer field.

"Germany~ Come on let's play for now!" She hears an Italian say excitedly. She looks out the window to see Feliciano and Ludwig outside. Feliciano is tugging on Ludwig's hand trying to get him to join him in a game of soccer...er...football as the Italian called it. Luffy, Zuko, aka Prince Zuko as he liked to be called, and Ginny, aka Officer Ginny due to her powers as class representative, everyone calls her Officer Ginny, were all going to play the game.

"Ve~ I call Germany on my team!" Feliciano yells. Angel, like officer Ginny can teleport. Well, that's their only power. Teleportation. _It's a hell of a lot better than telekinesis._ Angel thinks as she teleports herself down to the bleachers, next to Brandi, who showed up there not to long after everybody else had.

"Why. Do. You. Do that!?" Brandi asks when Angel appears beside her.

"Cause I can." Angel says smirking. Angel then gets really into the game, or more so into Germany. She watches as he keeps making the goals, with none of the help from his teammate. It is three against two.

"Italy! Help me out here!" Ludwig yells. Feliciano is flirting with a girl. Angel laughs at the situation.

"This is the winning goal! Let's go!" Prince Zuko says as he passes the ball over to Luffy, but misses it and it's going a long ways towards Ludwig's goal. Luffy uses his stretching abilities to score the winning goal. After all that Ludwig had sat down on the bench and takes a breather. Angel goes up to him with a bottle of water.

"I thought you did well." She says handing him the bottle.

"Well it would've been better if Feliciano helped." He says glaring at the Italian, who is not paying any attention at all to the German.

"Well, I think you still did well."

"I was shocked to even see you here." Germany says blushing.

"Uh...yah." She says blushing as well.

"Look, I-" They say at the same time.

"You first." Germany says.

"No you go ahead."

"Ok," Germany says inhaling, "I was wondering if you would like to go out...for dinner tonight?" The German says. Angel looks at him, her face as red as a tomato's.

"I accept. Will you accept my invitation to the bon fire dance?" He nods and she adds on, "Here, have some chocolates." She says holding out the heart-shaped box. "I have to go." She says transporting herself to her room.

After the game, Andrea sits there staring at Luffy while he eats. Rachel sits next to her and watches as Zoro snores, sleeping on the table. Rachel pokes Zoro while he sleeps and Andrea try's to get a word in with Luffy. They then both stand up and begin to walk away from the cafeteria table.

"Hey, where are you going?" Luffy asks with his mouthful and Zoro lifts his head up.

"What's going on?" Zoro asks rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Luffy just shrugs. Both of the girls exchange looks and then hold out their box of chocolates to the boys. Luffy looks at Andrea questioningly and Zoro does the same with Rachel. Luffy then takes the box excitedly and Zoro takes his lazily. The boys both smile at the girls.

"Will you go to the bon fire dance with me?" They both ask the boys. They both nod as a response. Then all of a sudden the two girls hear heavy breathing behind them. They turn around to see Jess standing behind them her.

"Have...you guys...seen...Gray?" She asks them.

"No, but then again I haven't been looking for him." Andrea says. The two boys say no.

"He was heading back to the dorms last I knew." Rachel responds.

"Ok thanks." Jess says as she runs off towards the dorms. _Thank God Andrea is finally with Luffy and Rachel's finally with Zoro. _Jess thinks as she runs off. She runs past Jacob and Sandy on the way over to the dorms.

"So, you saw me practicing today?" Sandy asks Jacob.

"Yah. Was it wrong for me to?"

"No."

"I...don't mind." She says. She then runs in front of him and shoves a box of chocolates in his face, blushing furiously. He then turns red.

"Is this for me?"

"Yah." She says blandly while looking away. He takes the box, puts it in his book bag and then grabs her hands.

"Thank you so much Sandy." She blushes even more furiously at this.

"A-a-anytime. Also, will you go to the bon fire dance with me tonight?"

"Sure." He says and they both walk off hand in hand.

Dom was talking to Ginny about their Valentine's day plans. The two having been dating for a few months now and this being their first Valentine's day together, they really didn't know what to do.

"So anyways, I was thinking that we could go out for dinner then, maybe we could go to the bon fire dance." Dom suggests.

"Yah sure." Ginny replies. The two watch as Dom's Pikachu plays with Ginny's Flareon. "They are adorable aren't they?" Ginny asks.

"Kind of like us?"

"What?" Ginny asks her face turning a shade of red. Dom laughs lightly at her reaction. He then places his hand on hers and then smiling he says,

"I'm saying that you are cute and funny." Her face becomes a darker shade of red. "Also, I love you." He says and he plants a kiss on her lips.

Jess runs into her room and quickly takes a shower. _What the hell is he planning? I mean it's not like I'm expecting him to ask me out or anything. _ She thinks as she finishes up in the shower. She looks at the clock on her bedside as she begins to get dressed. She has a cute shirt with a one shoulder ruffle, a black mini-skirt and black boots. _Ok, maybe I can do this. Even if he doesn't say anything I'll be fine. _She thinks as she begins to curl her hair. _I mean, we've been friends for like ages, it's not like I'm expecting anything more to happen._

"Natsu, I have no idea-" Gray starts but is soon interrupted by Natsu.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. I have to go pick up Lisana." Natsu says leaving Gray in the empty room. _Aw, shit! I have no idea what I'm supposed to do! How do I fucking ask her out!_

Later on, Jess hears a knock on her door. Before opening it she does a double take in the mirror. She then opens the door to see Gray standing there in a nice shirt and nice pants. She begins to laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just never expected you to wear something nice like that."

"I've worn nice things before!" He says and she just keeps laughing. He then smiles and outstretches his hand for her. She takes it and they walk out to the restaurant. When they get there they are seated and they sit there in an awkward silence.

"So, I was wondering." Jess starts but then doesn't know how to go on so she stops talking. They order and still nothing is said. Abi comes up to the table along with her date Zuko and they start talking to Jess and Gray. Before the two leave to go to their table Abi leans down and whispers in Jess' ear,

"Don't forget about the chocolates and ask him about the dance." She then walks off with Zuko. Jess' face is completely red right now and Gray asks her what is wrong.

"Nothing." She says looking away. _Might as well ask him now._ She stands up and he does the same thing at the same time. They both stare at each other with blank looks on their faces.

"You first." Gray says. Jess shakes her head.

"No, you."

"I...I love...I love you." He says and then adds, "Will you go out with me?" _What!? What is this? _Jess is frozen in her place and she just keeps staring at him. "Jess?" He reaches out and touches her cheek. _His hands are cold. They're always cold. I remember that one time in the summer when I laid down on his lap and feel asleep to the cooling touch of his hands. _He kisses her and she blinks as she's welcomed back to reality. She kisses him back and he takes that as a yes.

"So, will you go to the bon fire dance with me?" She asks when they are done with their kiss. He nods and they sit back down. _That was odd. _ She thinks as they go back to dinner and she hands him his chocolate that he gladly accepts.

Later on that night at the bon fire, everyone was there with their dates, Abi and Zuko, Sarah and Russia, Jess and Gray, Lucy and Erza (who kept having to stop and have a make-out session), Alfred and Arthur, Rachel and Zoro, Andrea and Luffy, Angel and Ludwig, Feliciano was there looking for someone, Sandy and Jacob, Felisha and Noah, Dom and Ginny, Rachael and Percy, Jack and Jamie, Megan and Seamus, and Brandi ( who was there for some unknown reason). While inside the school Emilie was walking around trying to figure out what to do now that her job is done. She walks by the music room and hears Erick singing.

_ Let me be your freedom, _

_ Let daylight dry your tears_

_ I'm here, with you, beside you_

_ To guard you and to guide you_

Emilie knowing the song well continues to the next half.

_ Say you'll love me every waking moment_

_ Turn my head with talk of summer time Say you need me with you now and always_

_ Promise me that all you say is true_

_ That's all I ask of you_

Erick turns around and sees her standing there blushing and he also blushes.

"Fair lady, I do not believe we have been properly introduced." She shakes her head.

"I'm Emilie, also known as-"

"As Cupid, I know. I have watched you in choir. You have a beautiful voice." He says as he walks up to her and brushes the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Thank you." She says. He pulls a rose out of no where and hands it to her. She takes it. "I..." She starts but then trails off.

"Yes."

"I lo..."

"Yes."

"I love you." She blurts out and then realizes what she just said and tries to run but he stops her.

"It is ok. I love you too." He kisses her and her secret watch begins to beep from her boss but she ignores it.

They all had a wonderful night with all their dates and they all lived...happily?...ever after.


End file.
